Return (ReWrite but currently on hold)
by Looking Glass Reflection
Summary: The Legendary Warriors have Returned, but thats all. Duskmon has also returned along with some new ally that happens to be one of the first Celestial Angels of Life and Death. Can Evil be stoped again? This has currently be Rewrote so please reread currently on hold till after i finish "The Saddest Story" which has been uploaded, plus no one is helping out with reviews
1. Prolog

_I know this isn't much these first few chapter won't untill i really get into the story but i promis the next chapter is a lot longer this is only to set the story up a bit..._

_Hope you like this Reboot of my original digimon story..._

_~LGR_

I was running now, away from something that was chasing me on the bottom floor of an unfamiliar train station. I looked in front of me to see nothing at all; no people and not my chaser. I stopped just outside next to a train looking for my strange stalker again. There was nothing. I could see nothing around me in this strange station of multi colored trains. No people were here which made me wonder why anyone would not be. It is not like this place is invisible, I certainly found it right? I continued to walk down the length of a couple of trains, a red train and a yellow train, until I came to the end. Ahead of me was open space with more trains circling. But I was not alone, there in the center stood more kids like me. There were about six and all different then each other. I could see a couple of twins, a small boy with a large hat, a guy in a jumpsuit, a girl wearing all lavender, and one more guy clearly wearing goggles on top of his green colored hat.

But before I could even think of joining them, my natural red hair suddenly blew in a false wind as I saw the formless monster return causing me to freeze and not knowing what to do.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head back to see one of the twins, the one with the blue and yellow bandana, eyeing me as he stood almost ready to fight. Quickly I darted to the right, but the black mass charged at me leaving me almost helpless. I could hear footsteps of the kids as I fell to the ground unable to keep my balance. Darkness took me, leaving me only to be happy that I might die.

To never return.


	2. Chapter 1: Begining

_ srry guys i had to update this twice...for sum reason this didn't update...if this looks like it doesn't fit with the story tell me and i'll fix it or look at it...Please review and tell me your thoughts after all i only know my own I don't read minds you know ;)_

To my dismay I awoke to find myself in a forest, but my dismay soon changed to wonder. Everything was all green with a crystal clear lake nearby; I had never seen a more beautiful place ever.

"Where am I?" I asked myself out loud quietly, my voice has never been very loud even when it was supposed to be loud no one ever hears me. A short sharp laugh came from behind me, causing me to turn to see a tall woman with light yellow wings and steel on the tip tops of them. She wore a white warrior type dress with no sleeves and yellow knee high boots. Yellow armor covered most of her legs, torso, and the tops of her shoulders. White, fingerless gloves with a red sun like symbol on them covered her lower arms. She leaped off a tall rock stretching out her wings as she floated towards the ground. When she turned in midflight I saw another symbol, that looked like and infinity symbol with a strike through it, was printed on the back of her cowl. Red hair like my own was sticking out from under the yellow cowl that covers her head like a hood. The cowl itself was short in front and revealed her bare neck, but in the back it was long and looked like a tail as it was tucked under the belt that she wore. I looked into her eyes only to see that they were green and cobra like, and directly under them she had three red triangles painted. As she smiled I noticed also that her teeth were almost sharp and animal like, causing her to look feral and unnatural in a way.

"Oh dear girly, you're in the digital world!" she exclaimed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Shriekramon! Soon to be the most powerful digimon in the digital world, you should join me together we could rule the digital world and beyond. Any digimon that disagrees with us is terminated but then again the whole digital world will soon be like that along with the human world" Shriekramon shouted with a laugh of joy.

"Why would you want me to join you?" I asked just to challenge her, "I can do nothing helpful."

"Not because you can help us but because I can help you" A voice spoke from behind me. I turned back around only to see the familiar shadow that had chased me, only this time it looked different. "I am the remains of Duskmon, and I can give you more power than anyone else if you only trust me. Imagine all the attention you will grab…that's something you always wanted right? Your parents never did give it to you."

"Aurora Sun" Shriekramon yelled as a bright colored orb that formed in her hands, she threw it only to hit the tree causing it to fall to the ground in the process. "An example of what could be yours dearie" she hissed in excitement. She started to walk to me but a wolf like digimon came out of nowhere and stood in between us, "Shriekramon, Duskmon now you're going low trying to convince others to join you like this…"

"Lobomon! I see you and your little friends are here to stop me, too bad for you I have to go!" Shriekramon cut in before she flew away into the trees above.

"Quickly grab my hand Gabriel so I can give you the power to defend yourself" Duskmon sneered as he held out his hand. I looked at it before I turned to see five other digimon walking up to me slowly.

"Don't do it he'll only deceive you in the end" a lion like digimon yelled but I ignored his call. Inside me I was fighting against myself. What Duskmon said is true my parents never have played attention to me, more like the exact opposite and no they do not ignore me. It was not the power I was considering but the attention. The good attention I never got. I stretched out my hand slowly, hovering over Duskmon's shadowy hand that he continued to hold out. Was the attention really worth it?

Suddenly I was pulled back; my breath was half knocked out of me as the force of the arm that had pulled me carried me over their shoulder. It was Lobomon. In my short self-distraction he had ran over and grabbed me away from Duskmon.

"What are you doing?" I hissed the question. Believe me you would too if someone interrupted a decision you were about to make.

"Saving you from a decision you would regret" he responded not looking at me. He gently set me down next to a tree; it was then I relied how much taller this wolf creature was compared to me. I looked up and up towards his purplish eyes and blonde hair in a daze, the sunlight show through the trees perfectly making him look like some kind of hero in a sunset.

I snapped myself out of the daze. "Who said I would regret the decision?" I asked my voice just above a whisper.

He gazed down. At first I thought he had not heard me, but then he moved drawing my attention, "My brother."

He then jumped off into the battle that his team was clearly wining. Duskmon was clearly retreating and Shriekramon had abandoned her partner. My thoughts went back towards the Lobomon.

Seriously he has a brother? But none of his friends look as if they could be related.

By now the fight had ended. It was not much of a battle if you ask me, more like a running competition. I looked at the warriors in front of me. There was a human butterfly, a human beetle, a human lion, a small bear, and finally a demon like digimon not counting Lobomon himself. Suddenly they all turned into…human children.

"What is going on here?" I demanded; the human children in front of me where the same children I saw in the train station. The fact that they were here made me wonder how they had gotten here; where ever here was. How were they able to turn into these so called digimon? How much time had passed since I was taken by the Duskmon in the station anyway?

I guess there's only one way to find out…


	3. Author's Note (new)

_lol i'm only writing this so that this story will be able to be seen by all...a new chapter (even if its an author's note srry guys) means that it shows as being updated after all...anyway i have currently updated the story if you have just read the chapters before this then you have read the new chapters if not please read them..._

_As always read and review...i want to see at least one more review before next weekend..._


End file.
